Dragon Games (Doll Line)
Dragon Games is a Ever After High doll line that features the outfits worn during the Dragon Games tournament. The line consists of five single-pack dolls, three budget pixie mini-dolls, three baby dragons and one adult dragon and doll playset. The first four dolls, the three pixies and the doll and dragon playset were all released September 2015. Poppy O'Hair, the fifth doll that is also a Walmart exclusive was released October 2015. And the three baby dragons were released January 2016. No more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits in this line are featured in the 2016 TV special, Dragon Games. In the special, the students see the return of dragons to Ever After High and the return of the sport Dragon Games. The Evil Queen also escapes from mirror prison and magically transforms herself to look like a new student, Mira Shards. Darling Charming Darling Charming Dragon Games Doll.png Darling_DG_Back.jpg DG_Darling_Face.jpg DG_Darling_full.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $19.99. Hair and Make-up: She wears pink and blue eyeshadow and pink lips. Her hair is straight down. Clothes: She has turquoise dress with black pattern and half long mesh sleeves. She has blue leggings with light blue and pink leaf pattern. She has silver boots with pink jewels. Her armour consists of a silver bodice plate, pink and turquoise jeweled necklace with shoulder straps and a silver arm armour. Accessories: She comes with a silver headpiece which goes from top and sides of her head and has pink jewels in front. Extras: She comes with dragon diary, stand, brush and silver shield ring. Holly O'Hair Holly O'Hair Dragon Games Doll.png Holly DG fullface.jpg Holly DG full.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $19.99. Hair and Make-up: Holly wears hear hair tied in a low ponytail that is tied from two separate places throughout her hair and she has curled ends. She wears pink eyeshadow and coral lips. Clothes: She has red bodice with golden dots and back from it goes a sheer red rounded fabric with golden ornaments. She has violet leggings with gold ornaments and golden boots with pink flowered heels. Her armour consists of golden belt with flowers, a silver and gold upper body armour that has necklace like flower ornament from which leaves two pieced shoulder armours and hanging chest armour. She has golden right hand arm armour. Accessories: She comes with golden bracelet that drops over her fingers and a golden crown with a violet diamond. Extras: She has a dragon diary and heart shaped golden ring. Golden stand and brush. Mira Shards Mira Shards Dragon Games Doll.png MiraShards_DG_Fullback.jpg k2-_35f50841-8d8b-4daa-b495-0aa64e7fe4a9.v1.jpg DG_Mira_details.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: '''$19.99. '''Hair and Make-up: She has red and purple hair wore in a high ponytail. She pink and lavender eyeshadow and glitter. Her lips are dark purple. Clothes: She has black, short sleeved shining bodice and three layered skirt.The bottom layer is knee high black and silver fabric, second is a bit shorter white satin layer and on top of it on her right side is a rounded piece of black lace. She has black belt which has a wide shards piece that goes from front to back on her left side with dropping pieces of shards. She has black shoes that twirl around her ankles. Her armour consists of silver, high collared chest plate with pointed shoulder armour and black arm armour. Accessories: She comes with black and silver headband that raches towards her forehead. She has big, black earrings. Extras: Diary, silver brush and a stand. Raven Queen Raven Queen Dragon Games Doll.png Raven DG fullside.jpg Raven DG Faceside.jpg Raven DG Face.jpg DG_Raven_AWkward.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $19.99. Hair and Make-up: Raven has purple and blue hair with front side parted right to a straight ponytail and the left to a high ponytail. She has purple eyeshadow and purple lips with light glitter. Clothes: She wears a black and multicoloured sleeveless bodice with silver, glittery mesh hem that is longer from the back and very short from the front. She has black and purple leggings and silver and purple boots. Her armour consists of silver necklace that drops to her hips as a belt with several chains in it. Her shoulder armour consists of feathered top, dropping metal piece and chains all tied together around her neck with silver ornaments and jewels. She has silver arm armour on her right hand that protects her fingers too. Accessories: She comes with stapled headband around her ponytail and chain decoration for her hair. Extras: She comes with dragon diary, silver shield ring, silver stand and brush. Mini-Doll:Deerla Deerla Dragon Games Forest Pixie Doll.png DG_Deerlaside.jpg DG_DeerlaFace.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $11.99. Hair and Make-up: ''' She has platinum blonde hair on a right side ponytail. She has pink lips, black nose and white freckles. She has golden and pink ears and golden antlers. '''Clothes: She wears white, red and yellow knee length dress with blue and black deer figures in it, blue backside and black ruffles as sleeves. The hem is v-shaped. She has blue swirly belt with deer head in front. She has blue shoes. Accessories: 'She comes with no accessories. '''Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Mini-Doll:Featherly Fetherly Dragon Games Forest Pixie Doll.png DG_Featherly.jpg DG_FeatherlySide.jpg DG_FeatherlyFace.jpg '''Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $11.99. Hair and Make-up: ''' She has curled, short, light brown hair partly lifted up in the back. She has green and blue eyeshadow and on her left eye she has longer painted lashes like feathers with blue, orange and yellow and has green dots decorating her forehead and cheek. She has coral lipstick. '''Clothes: She has 3/4 wide sleeved short light blue dress with yellow and purple flowers, black decoration and pink birds. The edges of the dress has zigzag cut. She has coral feather and flower belt and coral shoes. Accessories: ' She has brown bird nest with turquoise bird in her head. '''Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Mini-Doll:Harelow Harelow Dragon Games Forest Pixie Doll.png DG_Harelow.jpg DG_HarelowFace.jpg '''Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $11.99. Hair and Make-up: '''She has purple, straight hair, silver rabbit ears, pink eyeshadow, pink nose and light pink lips. She has black whiskers. '''Clothes: She wears knee length pink dress with green leaves ornaments and black rabbits. She has a pink bow on the front. She has pink belt with big leaves in it and pink shoes. Accessories: 'She comes with no accessories. '''Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Playset:Apple White and Braebyrn Apple White And Her Dragon, Dragon Games Playset.png Apple White and Brae Bryn the Dragon, Dragon Games.png DG Apple back.jpg DG_BraeburnFace.jpg DG_apple and brauburn.jpg DG_Apple stand.jpg Apple White Dragon Games Doll.png Apple_DG_Face.jpg '''Line: Dragon Games Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: $29.99. Hair and Make-up: ''' She has straight hair, light brown eyeshadow and pink lips. '''Clothes: Red bodice with red skirt with gold ornaments, the hem is lower from back. She has golden armour belt. She has silver leggings that are molded on her and black, knee high boots. She has silver, one shoulder armour that reaches to her elbow. Accessories: ' Golden crown. Golden and white dragon with white swirly wings, golden, leaved horns and blue eyes. She has red saddle and red pearl bridle. '''Extras: ' The dragon moves it's wings by a press of button and hold the stand for the doll. Exclusive:Poppy O'Hair Doll stockphotography - Dragon Games Poppy.jpg Boxed Poppy O'Hair Dragon Games Doll.png '''Line: Dragon Games Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: Unknown Hair and Make-up: ''' Light purple eyeshadow and pink lips. Purple and carrot-red hair straight on the shoulder length. '''Clothes: Black bodice with shimmering, scaly pattern and purple mesh fabric with black pattern as hem piece on the back. Purple leggings with shimmering orange, silver and blue pattern, high silver boots with black lacing. Silver belt with scissors. Silver shoulder armour and arm armour on her right hand. Accessories: ' silver braided crown, large, silver necklace. '''Extras: ' Silver shield ring, a purple and pink baby dragon. Baby Dragon:Hero Wing Baby Dragon Darling Charming's.png '''Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: January 2016. Retail Price: $9.99. Accessories: Herowing is a light blue dragon with blue eyes and silver belly. It has small, pink horns and pink wings. Extras: The wings bobble when the dragon is moved up and down. Baby Dragon:Nevermore Baby Dragon Raven Queen's.png Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: January 2016. Retail Price: $9.99. Accessories: Nevermore is a purple dragon with light purple belly, purple, spiky horns and light purple horns. She has turquoise eyes and feathered purple wings. Extras: The wings bobble when the dragon is moved up and down. Baby Dragon:Prince of Scales Baby Dragon Holly O'Hair's.png Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: January 2016. Retail Price: $9.99. Accessories: Prince of Scales is a pink dragon with golden belly and turquoise eyes. He has small, purple horns and a light pink flower on the left one. He has purple wings. Extras: The wings bobble when the dragon is moved up and down. Category:Doll Lines Category:Dragon Games Pages